


Eren romperá ventanas mientras no pueda matar titanes

by florecila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florecila/pseuds/florecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin ha estado no habido por poco más de una semana y Eren tiene una maleta llena de aburrimiento, curiosidad y preocupación; si tiene gripe ha llevado mantas y cuidados, aunque se ha olvidado los caramelos de Stohess que trajo su papá, Peter no es un buen nombre para una piedra, seguro que Armin hace mejor esas cosas y no le importa si ese bicho ya lo recolectaron, era demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren romperá ventanas mientras no pueda matar titanes

**Author's Note:**

> Solo Eren siendo amigo de Armin, que lo gay sea fuerte en ellos no es mi culpa, por lo menos no de mi pluma.

Eren está preocupado: Armin no ha dado señales de vida en más de una semana. Grisha Jaeger, su papá y doctor de confianza de toda Shiganshina, tampoco le ha mencionado nada sobre su amigo y es sumamente extraño no oír sobre alguna nueva herida, una torcedura de tobillo, un dolor menor, ¡ni siquiera una gripe! ¡Y ya es otoño! El pequeño rubio debería estar con la nariz roja y sus labios secos porque de hecho que tenía de las peores fiebres sin sus cuidados como único amigo, porque seguro que sí se podía sobrevivir sin las dolorosas inyecciones de su papá.

Eren está frustrado y necesita respuestas, tanto como necesita de ese discurso, tan infinito como el mar, ese de aquellos ínfimos lugares fuera de los muros. Si nadie le va a dar las palabras que quiere oír, entonces las conseguirá de la mejor fuente, de la misma boca de Armin, con las mismas palabras que usaría su amigo. Simplemente pasar tiempo con Armin. Simplemente Armin. Armin.

Está aburrido y demasiado ansioso, no es el mejor momento para que su amigo se aísle, no cuando le carcome la curiosidad sobre ese asunto, sí, ese que es tan secreto que no lo puede ni pronunciar su voz interna. Así que, a pesar de no ser tan brillante como Armin, Eren tiene un plan para satisfacer su necesidad de información: Como sea, intentaría colarse a su casa. Eren es de los que van a por ello, ese es el plan.

Carla Jaeger se ha encargado de criar a un niño de bien, un niño de bien al llegar de visita lleva regalos para honrar a la familia; así que Eren llevaría a su amigo las cosas que más le gustan: piedras e insectos, todas traídas gracias a su ausencia y el aburrimiento que esta causaba. Las piedras debían ser fuera de lo común, algunas eran increíblemente puntiagudas, otras tenían orificios, pero las favoritas de Armin eran aquellas que, rotas, mostraban colores inimaginables y parecían bañadas de estrellas; a Eren no le iban mucha las piedras, pero sí que era un especialista en insectos, aunque estos se hayan escondido por el clima frío del otoño, pero sin duda consiguió unos invaluables escarabajos, tenía que ir pronto a mostrárselos a su amigo para poder dejarlos en libertad.

Eren suspira en medio del trayecto, según él está llevando solo lo necesario, pero se da cuenta de lo aburrido que ha estado cuando se percata de lo realmente pesada que está su maleta. Quizás no era tan necesario la medicina de parte de su papá (se la regaló sin saber) si después de todo él está yendo con mantas y un montón de chucherías interesantes. Con fuerza, mucha fuerza, ha logrado caminar un par de calles más con la maleta en su espalda, para finalmente llegar bajo la ventana de Armin, totalmente oscura.

Sería genial tener el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y poder volar hasta el cuarto de su amigo, no quiere pasar por la puerta prinpipal, pues la última vez que vio al abuelo Arlert, este tenía la peor de las caras y por más gentil que luzca su barba blanca y sus ojos azules, tesoro de los Arlert, le había ganado miedo por el aura tan oscura que había desarrollado en apenas una semana.

Del camino recogió una piedra y otra más, y otra más por si acaso, todas para lanzarlas directo a la ventana de Armin, gritando el nombre de su amigo a todo pulmón. Todas las casas de alrededor parecían ya haber notado su presencia, pero la ventana que esperaba iluminarse no lo hacía. Aún más insistente, recogió la piedra más grande que cabía en su palma, con toda la intención de lanzarla hasta que por la ventana, brillantes, se asomaron dos zafiros.

―¡EREN! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿¡Pensabas tirar eso a mi ventana!? ―asustado, Armin asomó la cabeza, impidiendo a tiempo que Eren rompa el vidrio de un rocón, hablándole medio susurrando, medio gritando, lo suficientemente alto como para que su amigo escuche.

―¡ARMIN! Qué bueno que no hayas muerto de alguna gripe estacionaria

―Estacional, no, claro que no.

―¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Te duele el estómago acaso?

―Estuve aquí en casa, con el abu…

―¡Me estoy pelando de frío aquí afuera, déjame pasar por hoy!

Eren escucha los pasos apurados bajando por el escalón, el coger de unas llaves y luego pudo ver a su amigo levantando con apenas un poco de fuerza la tranca de la puerta. Eren sonrió, apenas pudiendo quedarse en su sitio recogió su maleta de cosas indispensables en su vida y entró, dándole un besito en la mejilla a Armin.

―Tú también estás bastante frío ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Se sacó la mochila de la espalda y le tiró todas las mantas que había llevado a la cabeza, Armin se encogió en su sitio y liberó su cara de la oscuridad. La espalda de Eren estaba ahora más aliviada y ver al rubio todo despeinado y con el pelo parado por la estática de la tela, además totalmente envuelto con dos mantas le hizo soltar una risa que no soltaba hace tiempo. Subieron juntos las escaleras, conversando sobre lo increíblemente profundo que puede ser el sueño de un anciano aun desparramado en un sillón.

Se mantienen quietos en el cuarto de Armin sin saber exactamente de qué hablar, como siempre es desde que empezaron a ser amigos, normalmente Armin es quien habla primero, pero esta vez sus labios parecían sellados. Eren se aburre increíblemente rápido y empieza a sacar el montón de chucherías de su maleta.

―No me voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que digas todo lo que tengas que decir… ¡AH! Me olvidé los caramelos que volvió a traer mi papá de Stohess… si aún Hannes está patrullando por ahí puedo pedirle que me acompañe –observa cómo Armin simplemente está aferrado a las mantas, mirándole como algo extraño en ese cuarto tan oscuro― Y… no creo que Peter sea un buen nombre para una piedra –nada― ¿Ya recolectamos este bicho? No importa es muy feo y grande como para dejarlo ir, ¿verdad?

―Mis papás ya se fueron al mundo exterior.

―¡OOOOHHHHH! ¿Los viste irse? ¿salieron de verdad? ¿¡cómo!?

―No lo sé, pero, por lo que decía el abuelo, creo que fue por aire, él tampoco fue.

―¡INCREÍBLE! Como aves, ¿verdad?

― ...

―¿Ya escribieron?

―No se han comunicado con nadie y el abuelo pretende estar bien, pero no está bien, yo también me siento solo a veces, pero él está realmente mal, normalmente se le quema a veces el estofado, pero ahora hasta dejó evaporar todo el agua de la sopa.

―Armin… ¡Seguro que están bi…!

―¿Verdad que sí? Se prepararon tanto para esto...

Eren se dio cuenta que las velas brillaban distinto en los ojos de su amigo, pero solo de dio cuenta del porqué cuando se alumbraron dos surcos en sus mejillas, recorriendo un camino que de un segundo a otro parecía interminable.

―¿Y si la policía militar los encontró? ¿Si el viento no era tan favorable como creyeron? ¿Y si los titanes…? Mamá… papá…

Eren se quedó estático al ver las lágrimas salir de los ojos de su amigo y solo atinó a llorar con él, se hizo un espacio entre las mantas y abrazó fuertemente a Armin, prácticamente solo aplastándolo, causando que este solo suelte soniditos ahogados. Eren lloraba sin lágrimas.

―Seguro están tan felices en las tierras de fuego… tu papá debe estar pintando algo sin duda, para el recuerdo.

―Mi papá no sabe pintar.

―¡Cierto! Seguro no hay palomas mensajeras en donde están.

―Mi papá logró domesticar dos búhos, son mejores.

―Seguro tienen gripe

―Llevaron medicinas.

―No tienen papel.

―… llevaron cientos para hacer mapas

―¡No hay tinta! Espera, no digas nada.

Armin permaneció en silencio dejándose abrazar.

―Pero salieron y fueron libres, ¿verdad?

Armin se ahogó contra el hombro de su amigo y solo tembló. Admitió que no debería ser tan egoísta y llorar solo porque sus padres no se hallan comunicado aún, el solo hecho de alzarse en los cielos...

―Solo espera hasta que ingrese a la milicia y me una a la Legión, sin titanes podremos visitar a tus papás donde sea que estén… y ya que mi mamá irá también le diré para que le reclame a tus papás por estar tanto tiempo sin comunicarse, como cuando tiré la medicina esa que eran tan fea, seguro que les da de mantelazos como a mí.

―Tu mamá da miedo cuando se molesta.

―¿Verdad que sí? Es la mejor.

―Es muy bonita, pero cuando empieza a gritar da miedo.

Eren se siente el rey del universo cuando vuelve a ver brillar esos ojos, con calidez. La luna se esconde tras las nubes.

―¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero, Eren?

―¡A las tierras de fuego! Debe ser increíblemente impresionante ¿¡verdad!?

―¡Sería muy caliente! ―Eren dejó de escuchar de aquí― no creo que podamos vivir ahí, el libro dice que no te puedes acercar sin quemarte hasta los huesos

―¿Verdad, verdad? Genial.

Armin solo asiente y sonríe con la ausencia de un diente de leche. Esa sonrisa sería el último recuerdo que se llevaría la señora Arlert, la promesa de que su niño está creciendo.

―¿Armin, vendrás conmigo cuándo acabe a los titanes?

―¡Sí, definitivamente!, pero…

―¡Ya está! Tú serás médico como mi papá porque eres inteligente y has estado tan enfermo todo el tiempo que no necesitarás estudiar para eso.

―Cruel…

―... y mi mamá siempre dice que un médico es indispensable en la familia y para la humanidad entonces también. O no solo médico, también puedes aprender a hacer más cosas, ¿puedes crear eltericidad como dice ese libro?

―¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para generar electricidad!

―¡GENIAL! Entonces sin duda iremos a vivir a las tierras de fuego,

―Pero no por mucho tiempo. ¡Hay tanto que ver!

―Sí, sí.

―Yo… ¡Yo quiero ir al mar!

¡Cómo olvidarlo! Y Armin le dio esa mirada, esa mirada que es imposible de olvidar, pero su cerebro lo había guardado en el fondo de los recuerdos más sobrecogedores, porque podría sufrir una sobrecarga y derretirse. Esa mirada que puede hacerle entrar en la boca de un titán y salvarle. Esa misma mirada que le puede dar fuerza necesaria para cargar toda la leña ese día y el impulso para saltar tan alto que miraría a los titanes de abajo. Esa mirada que puede brillar más que la arena y ser más cálida que el fuego, tan pura como los glaciares y tan extensa y azul como el mismísimo mar.

Eren no sabía qué era un náufrago, pero ya era uno.

Así que rápidamente construye una barca de madera y aparta la mirada, formando un puchero, dejando su voz salir apenas en un murmullo:

―El mar es buen lugar para vivir también.

**Author's Note:**

> Eremines para calmar la ansiedad por el capítulo pasado y por el que viene.


End file.
